Leur secret
by Mangetsuko
Summary: /!\\ Yaoi, lemon, Harry/OMC, deathfic! Comment une personne peut changer beaucoup de choses...


La première fois qu'il le vit, il venait d'emménager avec sa famille dans la maison en face de chez lui. Sa Ô combien étrange famille mais géniale : les Sasaki. On était le six juillet.

Lui se nommait Tadashii. Il avait son âge. Ses cheveux étaient blond/roux et arrivaient sous ses omoplates. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un doux bleu clair. Sa peau était pâle, aussi.

Sa grande-sœur se nommait Azami. Elle avait quatre ans de plus qu'eux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours retenus en chignon grâce à une baguette de bois sombre. Ses yeux étaient vert foncé. Sa peau, pâle.

Puis, il y avait ses deux jeunes frères, Shiro et Kuro. Shiro avait les cheveux de son grand-frère et les yeux de sa sœur alors que, pour Kuro, c'était l'inverse. Ils avaient trois ans de moins qu'eux.

Enfin venait leur parent : leur mère, Emily, était d'origine anglaise. Sa peau était bronzée mais ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Tadashii leur père, Ryuumaru, avait la peau pâle ainsi que les même cheveux et les même yeux que sa fille.

Sa tante voulu faire bonne impression en leur apportant un gâteau de bienvenue et en disant qu'il pouvait venir lui demander toutes sortes d'aides car, bien entendu, il se ferait un _plaisir _de les aider. Ils acceptèrent. Il eut peur, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui demander ? Où lui faire ?

Le samedi de leur arrivée, il alla frapper à leur porte. Ce fût le plus beau jour de sa courte vie. Il passa toute la journée à jouer avec les enfants de la famille. Il mangea les meilleurs plats du monde ! Des mitarashi dango, du natto, des okonomiyaki,...

Il devint très proche de Tadashii. Ils s'adoraient. Ils se firent la promesse de ne jamais avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre et d'être à jamais ensemble.

Les années s'écoulèrent. Mais un jour, il appris qu'il était un sorcier. Comment allait réagir Tadashii ! Il allait le prendre pour un monstre !

Il fit donc sa première année à Poudlard. Quand il fût de retour, le premier juillet, il installa rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre et fonça chez ses voisins. Il sonna et attendit à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit...

« Harry ! Baka, on s'est inquiété ! Aller, allons vite dans ma chambre ! Je veux tout savoir! s'exclama Tadashii avec un grand sourire. »

Ils montèrent et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le fûton disposé près de la fenêtre. Sauf qu'il avait la tête baissée. Il n'osait regarder son ami.

« Harry... fit ce dernier en prenant ses mains, peut importe ce que tu as à me dire. On s'est promis d'être toujours ensemble sans secret.

- Tu vas me détester... murmura-t-il.

- Je te jures sur mon honneur et ma vie que je ne te détesterai jamais ! Haru-chan... Parle-moi, s'il-te-plait, Haru-chan...

- Je... je suis un sorcier.

- Oh... tu sais, dans mon pays, on voit toutes sortes de choses étranges et magiques, alors...

- Donc, on est toujours ami ?

- Amis, à la vie, à la mort ! »

Il passèrent alors la journée à discuter, rire et s'amuser.

Si l'été de sa seconde année fût tout aussi génial, celui de sa troisième fût encore mieux. Après avoir fait gonfler sa tante Marge comme un ballon, il fit mine de partit loin de Privet Drive pour, en réalité, partit s'installer chez la famille Sasaki. Cette année là, Tadashii et Harry avaient tous les deux treize ans. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop proches pour que cela soit normal.

Alors, un jour où ils étaient tous deux seuls dans la grande maison, ils décidèrent d'en parler. Oui, ils étaient deux garçons, deux amis d'enfance dont les sentiments avaient changés.

Le soir même, ils avouèrent à la famille japonaise qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce fût une magnifique soirée.

Deux jours avant que la troisième année de Harry débute, les deux amoureux s'étaient installés sur une des plus haute branche du chêne se trouvant dans le parc. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien puis, petit à petit, un silence confortable prit place. Ils se regardèrent, leurs lèvres se rapprochant doucement. Quand elles se touchèrent, ce fût aussi doux qu'une caresse.

Leurs lèvres étaient scellaient, puis elles se détachèrent pour mieux revenir, non plus avec douceur, mais avec amour, passion, envie.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant, puis se sourirent. Sans mot dire, ils descendirent de l'arbre et rentrèrent chez eux.

L'été avant sa quatrième année fût, lui aussi, merveilleux. Il passait son temps entre son amoureux, ses frères et sœurs adoptifs, sa famille de cœur. Il s'amusait et profitait de la vie car il savait que la sienne ne serait pas bien longue.

Une nuit d'août où il était resté dormir chez sa famille, lui et Tadashii regardaient le ciel étoilé. Doucement, la main du blond se posa sur celle de son petit-ami. Harry prit la main posée et la serra avec tendresse. Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles s'entremêlant. Avec lenteur, leur bouche se rejoignirent, toujours avec une grande tendresse qui se transforma en ardeur et en passion.

Soudain, l'autre main du japonais chercha à déboutonner la chemise de brun mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Harry s'écarta, enleva rapidement sa chemise et débarrassa Tadashii de son t-shirt. Il enleva aussi rapidement ses lunettes et replongea sur les appétissantes lèvres de l'autre qui gémit et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui, niveau gémissements, n'en menait pas large.

Le blond prit les choses en main, il poussa son futur amant sur le fûton et s'assit à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Mais ce n'était pas pour plaire au brun qui inversa les rôles. Harry arrêta le baiser et s'attaqua au cou du blond qu'il mordilla et lécha avec ardeur. Ce dernier ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand le sorcier maltraita son téton droit tandis que le gauche était malaxé par sa main.

Puis, Harry descendit plus bas, continuant de lécher et de mordre la peau de Tadashii qui croyait devenir fou sous la torture que l'autre lui faisait subir.

« Harry, s'il-te-plait... mmhhh, 'ry, ahh..., 'ry... »

Ce dernier enleva les derniers rempart de tissu et se retrouva face au sexe du blond. Il le prit en bouche, d'abord petit bout par petit bout, pour finir par l'avoir entièrement en bouche. Il fit un va-et-vient lentement mais, sous les gémissements et les suppliques de son amant, accéléra la cadence.

« Ahh... Harry, je vais- ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa semence se déversa dans la bouche du brun qui l'avala.

Voir Harry, les yeux dans le vague, les lèvres rouges et recouvertes de sperme donna à Tadashii un coup de fouet. Il agrippa la tête du brun et l'embrassa avec passion tandis qu'une de ses main caressait son torse et partait déboutonner son pantalon. Le blond changea de nouveau de position et partit à la découverte du corps de son amant, lui faisant subir le même supplice.

Ils profitèrent de cette nuit où ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la maison pour continuer leur manège toute la nuit.

L'été avant sa sixième année fût la pire de sa vie. Il avait perdu sa famille. Toute sa famille. Apprenant la proximité existante en lui et eux, Voldemort et ses sbires attaquèrent Privet Drive alors qu'Harry essayait de se remettre de la perte de son parrain à Poudlard. Mais il se promit et leur promit de les venger! Oui, il se vengera de la perte de ses personnes les plus précieuses !

C'était la fin de sa septième année. C'était aussi la fin de la guerre. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés mais, par on ne sait quelle chance, il n'y avait eu que peu de mort.

En ce six juillet ensoleillé, la famille Weasley au complet, les Lupin, les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et son amie Hermione Granger, étaient chez Bill et Fleur dans leur maison au bord de la mer. Harry se souvenait du six juillet d'il y a quelques années...

Il s'éclipsa de la maison emplit de rires et de joie et partit marcher sur la plage. Il marcha pendant de longues heures, les autres devaient sans doutes s'inquiéter mais il s'en fichait. Il monta sur la colline qui débouchait sur la mer en en un bloc de pierre escarpé. Il s'approcha du bord pour sentir les embruns salés et iodés, pour voir les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers et entendre leurs roulis.

« Je l'ai fais. J'ai vaincu Voldemort. Tous sont là à faire la fête. Mais mon cœur saigne. Je suis en manque. En manque de toi... J'ai trop mal ! Vraiment trop ! Je n'en peux plus ! Alors attends-moi, j'arrive... »

Il regarda une dernière fois le paysage enchanteur devant lui, les larmes coulant telles des perles sur ses joues creuses. Il avança. Plus que vingt centimètres. Dix centimètres. Cinq centimètres. Deux centimètres.

« Aishiteru, Tadashii... »

Il se laissa tomber en avant.


End file.
